In a given wireless communication network, a wireless communication device may have the option of communicating via one of multiple possible bandwidths and/or one or more of multiple possible portions of wireless spectrum within a system bandwidth. Such a wireless communication device may also have the option of designating/utilizing one of multiple possible channels as a primary channel. In order to enable successful communication with other devices in the wireless network, the wireless communication device may need to notify such other devices of the bandwidth and particular portions of wireless spectrum that it is using, as well as the primary channel that it is using.